Kidou Senshi Gundam SENSUS
by Zerowsan
Summary: A humanidade evolui e alcança o sétimo sentido, mas isso só traz uma nova guerra. Para recuperar a paz, aqueles que possuem o coração, protegidos pelas constelações, traçarão seus destinos.


**Capítulo 1 – O Guardião**

A humanidade não pára de se desenvolver, nem por 1 segundo, mas será que isso realmente traz a felicidade? Em meados de 2045 se ergueu ao espaço a primeira colônia espacial, Licentia-8, visando combater o monstruoso aumento populacional e a forte poluição que envenena a Terra. Em um momento único na história humana, todas as nações comemoraram, unidas pela fascinação ao progresso que possibilitou a extensão da vida. Incentivado pelos bons resultados, o homem decidiu lançar mais colônias à imensidão das estrelas, crente de que este seria o próximo passo para a paz. Ela, de fato, ficou cada vez mais próxima de se alcançada, mas um simples passo em falso pode nos levar ao destino oposto, uma infeliz realidade.  
E então, em 2095, um ano que ficará marcado para sempre na vida das pessoas, chegou o momento que fascina todo e qualquer ser humano: a hora de evoluir. Por incrível que pareça, as condições do espaço são, de certa forma, bem mais severas do que as da Terra, isso causou uma rápida transformação na nova geração, que recebeu o dom de um novo sentido: O Sétimo Sentido. Um poder inexplicável que separa, em todos os aspectos, a nova geração da velha, novamente colocando a seleção natural em ação. Os líderes mais idealistas, encarando o fato como um sonho realizado, logo condecoraram os primeiros portadores do Sétimo Sentido e, em exagerada homenagem, anunciaram uma nova era: Cosmic Century.  
Mas como é possível a velha humanidade aceitar ser substituída desta maneira? Por que dar lugar à nova? Por que conviver com ela? Velhos sentimentos humanos voltam a agir, novamente abrindo a torneira de sangue que sempre aterrorizou o mundo. Em um ato dominado pela cegueira, a liberdade da população das colônias foi restrita rigorosamente, submetendo-a aos tratamentos mais cruéis e desumanos, uma grande ironia. Os habitantes de Licentia-8, a colônia mais evoluída e bem-equipada, se cansaram da opressão e, tendo o poder para lutar contra a injustiça do lado negro do homem, lançaram sua primeira ofensiva contra a Terra. Eles usavam Mobile Suits, enormes robôs de formato humanóides com armamento avançado, tornando o confronto com os tanques e naves da população terrestre não uma luta, mas um terrível massacre. A humanidade finalmente deu seu passo em falso e, sem chance de despedida, distanciou-se infinitamente da paz. Uma nova guerra eclodiu, novamente trazendo lágrimas às famílias que, mais uma vez, perderam e perderão seus entes queridos. Estamos em Cosmic Century 205 e ela ainda não terminou.

Espaço sideral, um lugar repleto de estrelas que dão uma sensação de vida, determinação para se realizar sonhos. Mas, para alguns, o piscar de uma estrela é o aviso de que se está para morrer. Nos arredores de Iniuria-15, uma estação espacial que abriga parte das forças da Aliança Terrestre, está havendo outro violento combate contra os soldados de Elysium, a organização militar que protege a população das colônias espaciais. De um lado, imponentes mobile armors azuis na forma de naves parecidas com pássaros rasgam o vácuo, Aetos. Do outro, mobile suits de coloração negra e couraça medieval, Spectrums, aguardam com suas espadas em punho. É outro massacre: a velocidade dos disparos de plasma das Aetos não se compara à agilidade dos Spectrums, embora estes não tenham dificuldade alguma em se aproximarem para por um fim às preocupações dos pilotos da Aliança Terrestre. Um a um, os infelizes vão tendo o cockpit de suas mobile armors banhados com sangue e rasgados como manteiga pelas espadas dos robôs de Elysium. As estrelas brilham, talvez essa seja a maneira delas chorarem a perda das vidas.  
Em minutos, só restam quinze mobile armors encarando os vinte mobile suits, uma desvantagem que as tropas terrestres já encaram com conformação há anos. A próxima vítima é a Aetos de um jovem de 18 anos, cujo rosto agora treme em puro terror. Tantas coisas que gostaria de fazer e tão cedo já está próximo da morte. O Spectrum, vendo o inimigo imóvel, ergue a espada e desfere impiedosamente seu ataque. O garoto simplesmente fecha os olhos, vendo a arma aproximar-se para lhe tirar a vida. Segundos antes de o sangue cobrir mais um painel, um disparo rasga o vácuo do espaço e destrói completamente a mão da mobile suit de Elysium. Uma Aetos vermelha customizada com grandes e majestosas asas chega ao campo de batalha. Voando direta como um raio e ao mesmo tempo fluída como o vento, a mobile armor atira com mira perfeita contra o peito do Spectrum, local onde fica o cockpit, explodindo-o na imensidão do espaço.  
_- Capitão Youhei! Finalmente chegou! – _Em um enorme sorriso, o garoto grita, com revigorada confiança.  
A agressividade das mobile suits disfarça, mas apenas estes dois tiros foram o suficiente para aterrorizar até a alma dos pilotos, que não sabem como agir, já que nunca viram uma mobile armor como essa. Com todo seu temor, os Spectrums guardam as espadas e fecham os punhos, mirando o pássaro mecânico com disparadores acoplados nos pulsos, aproximação é a última coisa que querem neste momento. Dado o sinal, uma saraivada de disparos reluzindo em verde é lançada contra a Aetos, que parece estar fadada a desaparecer. Engano: quando um sorriso de alívio começa a brotar no rosto dos desesperados soldados de Elysium, a mobile armor sobe com toda sua graça, veloz como um trovão, e abre as asas em seu ápice, iluminando as esperanças dos companheiros. A armadura móvel inclina-se e desce contra seus inimigos negros, enquanto dois canhões surgem ao lado do cockpit concentrando energia para um disparo. Um estrondo ruge e dois raios enormes avançam sobre os inimigos, que perdem qualquer reação e se deixam engolir pelo incandescente verde, praticamente desintegrando-se na violenta explosão. A unidade de Youhei tem suas asas envolvidas por fortes chamas vermelhas, colocando sua agressividade em nível supremo, e, sem qualquer medo, passa pelos Spectrums restantes, deixando um bonito rastro escarlate. O pássaro pára e aguarda as explosões, recolhendo suas asas. A batalha acabou.

Enquanto isso, em um privilegiado salão de Iniuria-15 cuja janela dá visão ao espaço, duas figuras conversam, ambas fardadas com os uniformes de sua militaria, a Aliança Terrestre.  
- _Parece que a unidade EXTENDED foi um sucesso. Vinte Spectrums não tiveram a mínima chance. – _O mais velho, General Walden, de baixa estatura e possuidor de uma longa barba grisalha, comenta.  
- _Pai, será que isso não é porque tivemos um excelente piloto a testando? – _Kevan Walden, o homem de cabelos castanhos, questiona, cruzando os braços.  
- _Bobagem, ele ainda é apenas um humano. Mas ainda temos uma nova arma a ser testada.  
__- Qual?  
__- Oras... O projeto G. – _O velho sorri em triunfo, voltando-se para a saída do salão.

No Hangar da estação, os pilotos das Aetos, ainda em suas azuis roupas de piloto, formam uma roda de bate-papo, empolgados com o incrível desempenho de seu capitão, conseguindo até mesmo esquecer um pouco a morte de seus companheiros. Em meio a toda a euforia, o cockpit da mobile armor vermelha, estacionada em um dos cantos, se desdobra e de lá imediatamente salta um japonês de aparentes 22 anos. É o Capitão Hikaru Youhei, conhecido como o melhor piloto de toda a Aliança, fato que algumas vezes o deixa bastante constrangido. Sorrindo ao ver os companheiros, Hikaru remove o capacete, ajeitando seus volumosos cabelos com as mãos, e caminha tranqüilamente até a roda, pousando a mão sobre o ombro de um dos rapazes, que rapidamente se volta para ele.  
_- Capitão, você é o melhor! Só o senhor para vencer vinte mobile suits! – _O piloto elogia, com os olhos brilhando em empolgação.  
_- Nem tanto pessoal, eu cheguei atrasado... – _Hikaru responde na mais sincera humildade.  
Antes que a conversa possa se estender, eles notam, talvez um pouco atrasados, uma presença importante: Já no centro do hangar caminha silenciosamente o General, sempre em sua firme postura. Todos batem continência para Walden, que dá a ordem de descanso e continua caminhando, dirigindo-se até a roda. Ele pára, frente a frente com Hikaru.  
_- Capitão Youhei, gostou da nova unidade? – _O velho pergunta calmamente, parecendo reservar uma surpresa em seu vago olhar.  
_- Ela é incrível, Senhor! – _Youhei responde, desconfiado.  
_- É uma pena, já que você não vai mais pilotá-la.  
__- Mas... Mas por quê? – _O japonês arregala os olhos em decepção. – _Senhor,_ _eu não fui bom o bastante?  
__- Está brincando? Você é o melhor piloto desse lugar. – _O general sorri e dá as costas, indo embora calmamente. – _Por favor, me acompanhe.  
_Sem nada a perder, Hikaru segue Walden, muito confuso. Após poucos minutos de caminhada, eles param em frente a uma espessa porta de metal, a imponente entrada para o Hangar-5. O general lentamente digita alguns códigos no painel eletrônico, talvez querendo provocar alguma impaciência em Hikaru, e se afasta, observando o portão subir e dar passagem. Para a decepção do capitão, tudo que se pode ver é um corredor coberto por escuridão, o que lhe desperta certo receio, mas continua seguindo seu superior. Ao final de uma fria ponte metálica, o general vira-se para o japonês, sorrindo tão brilhante que nem as sombras conseguem ocultar.  
Ao som da batida de palmas do general, as lâmpadas e holofotes expandem suas energias para todo o hangar, revelando uma nova espada para o combate: De pé, um anjo de 18 metros exibe sua imponência, mesmo que desprovido de asas. Uma mobile suit cuja couraça branca brilha mais do que qualquer diamante, cuja armadura guerreira inspira confiança e dedicação à paz, cuja face mostra a força do espírito de um homem. Os olhos de Hikaru, tremendamente abertos, deslumbram o titã mecânico e refletem perfeitamente sua aura fulgurante. O que ele vê a sua frente é seu maior sonho de infância.  
- _Youhei... _– Walden diz em um tom de gozação. – _Melhor fechar a boca, senão entra mosquito.  
_-_ O-Okay... _– O rapaz volta a si e responde, desorientado. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda não se acostumou com o jeito de seu comandante.  
- _Está será sua nova unidade. AGMS-X101. Pegasus Gundam. – _O velho novamente sai andando, deixando Hikaru para trás. – _Você a usará daqui a três dias, na batalha de Senta.  
_Curto e grosso como sempre, General Walden continua caminhando e desaparece nas luzes do corredor. O japonês novamente se volta para Pegasus, contemplando sua enorme força. Não, ele não está ansioso para espalhar a morte aos inimigos, mas sim interessado em uma mensagem. Hikaru sabe que foram os humanos que deram os motivos para a guerra começar, mas ele continua lutando ao seu lado, apenas para seguir os passos da família. Mas, em oposição, surge o brilho desse guardião metálico, tão forte que permite ao rapaz ver através das mais profundas impurezas da Aliança. Ele se sente incentivado a seguir seu próprio caminho, lutar pelo que acredita. Continuando a encarar os olhos do Gundam, ele espera encontrar a resposta para isso. O tamanho não importa, eles são iguais, lutando por um único objetivo.  
_- Pegasus... Você irá me ajudar a encontrar a resposta?_

Os três dias se passam em um lento piscar de olhos. A tensão domina cada um dos oficiais da Aliança Terrestre, ansiosos com a batalha de Senta, uma importante base militar instalada na Terra, que realiza secretamente diversas pesquisas. É uma luta que deve ser vencida a qualquer custo, já que a derrota significaria entregar todos os seus segredos a Elysium, o que colocaria a guerra em uma rota desfavorável.  
Em Iniuria-15, Hikaru caminha por um longo e tortuoso corredor, desta vez utilizando o branco uniforme de sua militaria, e não a roupa customizada de piloto. Em meio a passos e saudações, o japonês nem sente o tempo passar, só consegue ficar ansioso pelo que virá: Pilotar a primeira mobile suit da Terra, sem treinamento prévio e já em uma das mais intensas situações de combate. Ele então finalmente encontra a porta para a sala de Walden, digitando alguns códigos em seu painel. Hikaru tenta usar o interfone para anunciar sua chegada, mas antes disso a entrada se abre, revelando um quarto tão escuro quanto o hangar de três dias atrás. O capitão adentra, vendo seu general de pé, atrás de uma mesa qualquer.  
_- Capitão Hikaru Youhei, 5ª Divisão da Frota de Iniuria, se apresentando, Senhor! – _O rapaz junta as pernas, pousando a mão direita sobre a testa, a típica saudação militar.  
- _Me poupe das formalidades. O que você quer dessa vez? Dinheiro? Folga? Promoção? – _Sem mostrar sua face, Walden continua envolvido pelas sombras, com as mãos nas costas. Brinca com ele de uma maneira tão séria que chega a dar calafrios.  
- _N-Não é nada disso!_ – Youhei responde, com cara de desacreditado. – _Eu só vim para perguntar qual será meu transporte para a Terra...  
_- _Oras... Pegasus Gundam.  
_- _O que está dizendo? Ir apenas com uma Mobile Suit? Quer que eu exploda na reentrada? -_ Hikaru questiona desesperado.  
- _Tudo bem, depois nós colamos os pedaços.  
_- _Senhor...!_ – Youhei exclama já em uma pilha de nervos.  
- _Seu idiota. Os componentes do Gundam são feitos de Gundarium, um titânio lunar mais resistente que os metais comuns, além dele possuir revestimento térmico e forma aerodinâmica para diminuir os atritos. Agora suma daqui, ou chegará atrasado.  
_- _Sim Senhor! – _Espantado, o japonês novamente faz a saudação e retira-se da sala, correndo como um raio rumo ao hangar.  
Chegando lá, ele aperta os botões da próxima porta de maneira quase irracional, querendo abri-la mais do que qualquer coisa. Assim que adentra, Hikaru se vê no armazenamento de trajes espaciais. Já mais calmo, ele caminha lentamente rumo ao seu armário, abrindo-o na habitual expressão rotineira. Assim que o conteúdo é revelado, o que vê faz suas orbes pulsarem na mais brilhante fascinação: Sua identificação está estampada em um traje diferente, branco de detalhes azuis, a recompensa por ser o primeiro piloto de mobile suit da Aliança. Não há tempo para cerimônias: O japonês agarra suas novas vestes e se põe a vesti-las na maior pressa do mundo, quase esquecendo de prender o capacete corretamente, e corre para a porta que lhe levará ao tão esperado hangar. Na fria plataforma, um sorriso se planta na face de Hikaru, assim que este vê sua unidade estacionada em um dos cantos, como se estivesse esperando pacientemente para ser domada. Decidido a fazer bonito, ele salta direto no corrimão e corre pelo mesmo, cada vez mais se aproximando da enorme entidade tecnológica. Após mais um pulo, Hikaru cai sobre o elevador de acesso a mobile suit, virando-se para encarar o cockpit do Gundam. Diante o enorme cristal no tórax do soldado móvel, o japonês vai lentamente aproximando a mão, querendo sentir sua contagiante energia. Em um contato leve como o gotejar, o som de um enorme estalo anuncia a ativação de Pegasus, quando a armadura de seu tórax se ergue revelando a entrada para o tão cobiçado cockpit.  
Youhei, em outro alternado momento de calma, adentra lentamente, se colocando no assento, macio como uma pluma, e olhando os painéis. Seus olhos queimam, é diferente de qualquer mobile armor que já tenha operado, mais complexo e poderoso, dando um ar de confiança. Quando o cockpit se tranca ao comando de algumas teclas, Hikaru pousa os pés sobre os pedais e mãos sobre as alavancas, levemente acariciando-as, em um ritual para sentir sua intensidade benigna. Os olhos de Pegasus finalmente se ativam, explodindo em um raio dourado, e miram o deck de lançamento. Suas pernas são sentidas pela primeira vez, quando o gigante de gundarium ativa seus propulsores e se desloca pelo enorme corredor.  
- _Hikaru Youhei. Pegasus. IKIMASU! – _O jovem grita enquanto se desloca pelo deck, vendo-o se transformar em conjuntos de borrões prateados. Pegasus, já tendo alcançado sua liberdade, salta para a imensidão do espaço e, em um gracioso giro, abre seu corpo para o universo.


End file.
